


Genius

by Anonymous



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Fingering, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Rimming, a little bit of smut, smart billy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 03:19:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13872006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: No one ever expected Billy Hargrove to be so damn smart, they just thought of him as a hot temperatured muscle head.





	Genius

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy, warming I don’t have a beta reader so sorry for any mistakes

If it's one thing steve never expected, it was Billy being smart, like really fucking smart, where he had one of the highest GPA in the school. 

Billy had almost always a perfect scores on his test, Assignments and projects. Everyone seemed so surprised how smart the teen was, a lot people almost didn't believe it, including Nancy and Jonathan. 

When they saw Billy's name on top of the honor roll list, their mouths were nearly gaped. 

"There's no way that asshole can be that smart, you think he cheats?" Jonathan ask Steve and Nancy when they're at the lunch table together. "Maybe." She says around her sandwich. Steve had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. 

He was starting to get tired of people thinking Billy cheated on test and stuff. "Or he's just smart."

"hot tempered muscle head like him? I'm surprised he's even literate." Nancy laughed a little. This time steve did roll his eyes a little, he finishes his food and gets up. "I'll see you guys later." 

"But lunch isn't over." Nancy says. "I know, I just wanna go to the library and do a little homework." Actually he just wanted to get away from them for a while, he can't sit there and listen to them make fun of his boyfriend like that. 

They don't know that he and Billy are together, but that's because he didn't know how to tell them or how they would feel. 

And just from listening them insult Billy's intelligence, he decided that he won't be telling them any time sooner.

><><

After school steve went to Billy's house, but first he made sure that Neil's Hargrove's car wasn't there before parking. 

He got out and saw Billy with some kind of a remote control in his hand. Not to far was a remote controlled machine and on it was some kind of gun.

Hey goes over to Billy and kisses him. Billy kisses back and squeezes Steve's ass a bit. They pull away. "So what you got there?" Billy grins, seeming excited to tell him what it is. "A few days ago when I dropped max at the arcade I saw the base for a remote car, took it back here. Got a good enough circuit board, made a motor and got a few other spear parts and made this."

Steve was definitely amazed by this. He couldn't even get Dustin's Volcano to work when he was helping with him a Science project. Billy is not only good at school work, but also really good at engineering. Billy was able to fix or improve a lot of things. "Hey what's that thing on it." 

Billy smirks. "I thought you never ask." He presses a button on the remote and flames comes out of the nozzle of the gun. Steve looked at Billy like he was crazy. "Where the hell did you get a flame thrower?" 

"I made it." 

"How?"

"You be surprise what can be built out of everyday house hold items, that and a spray gun." Steve is proud of Billy for this, but also hopes he doesn't terrorize people with it. Steve starts compare Billy to a mad scientist in his head. Extremely gifted, but uses his gift for bad or his own purposes. 

"Hey speaking of Max, have you and her been getting better." Billy rolls his eyes. "The little shit bird still won't talk to me. I don't think I should care anymore." 

Steve sighs and rubs Billy's shoulder a bit. "You gotta keep trying, I at least need you two be neutral with each other." 

"Got any suggestions?" Steve shrugs, he's not really sure, but he knows Billy would figure something out. Steve watched the controlled car drive, turn and blow flames, Billy cackles when he gets his neighbor's mail box pole on fire. 

"I'll talk to her when I take her to the arcade tomorrow." Steve nods and kisses him again. "Thanks babe, you wanna come over for dinner tonight?"

"Can I choose?"

"Sure." 

"Good, Get burgers from that diner." Steve nods and starts to walk back to his car, but before he could get far Billy slapped his ass, making him yelp. "For gods sakes Billy." Billy only laughs. 

"Also when you get there, try not to take too many books from the library. My mom is already looking for the ones you took." 

"Yeah, yeah I'll return them tonight." Steve nods and goes to his car, getting in and starting to drive away. 

While he's gone, Billy takes out a cigarette and goes over to his invention." He presses a button on the remote, starting the flames again and lights his cigarette. 

Billy sighs and thinks how he might have to destroy this thing before Neil discovers it. 

He picks it up and goes in the house. The boy goes into his room and puts the machine in a certain corner. Then he bends down and reaches under his bed. He takes out a shoe box. After opening it, he takes out three envelopes that's filled with cash. 

"Can't be believe I'm fucking doing this." 

<><><><

The next day at the when he drops max at the arcade, he watches her go to her friends. 

He then gets out and starts rushing towards them. "Hey shitheads!" They all freeze in fear as he gets closer. "Stay away from us Billy!" She glares. 

"Would you stop being so Defensive and listen-"

"No! Just go back to your car and leave." 

"For fuckin god sakes. I'm not going to do anything. just listen." He reaches into his pocket, then takes out a rolled up wad of cash. Then throws it to Max, who catches it.

"What's this?"

"Money. Look like I said before, I'm sorry. There's something for your troubles. Spend it on whatever you nerds want." They seemed confused and suspicious. "Where did you get all this?"

"It's assignment funds."

"What?" Lucas questions. "Assignment funds, I do some idiot's assignment or project and they pay me."

Max raised a brow at this. "Isn't that against the rules?" 

"Haven't been caught ever." 

"Are you even smart enough or smart in general to do that, you seem like a dumb asshole." Dustin says. Billy looks at him and puts on a sinister smile. "I'm smart enough to take apart every one of those games in there and make them expolde, burning this place to the ground.” Dustin looks so pale after hearing those calm but eerie words.

"You brats have fun." Billy makes his way back to his car with a whistle.

 

<>><<  
The next day at school, Billy was looking around in the hallway, looking for someone. He sees the person at their locker. He goes over to them and punches the locker to startle them. "Hey Ryan." Billy says with fake politeness

"B-Billy, hey what's up?"

"It's been two weeks since I did that English essay for you. You still haven't paid me." Billy says the last part with a deadly glare.

"Right um You're going to have to wait." 

"Wait?"

"Yeah, I don't....have it." Billy glares harder and starts getting into his space. He laughs. "We've talked about this. You either pay me or You g.f.y"

"g.f.y?"

"Go fuck yourself." Billy then grabs his collar and slams him into the locker. "Now I need that money for a date tomorrow and if you don't have it by tomorrow, I will kick your ass three ways to Sunday understand?" 

The other teen nods and Billy grins. "Good, glad we had this chit-chat." Billy lets him go and laughs as he watches the boy run away. 

Steve suddenly comes up behind him. "What was that about." Billy wraps his arm around his neck and they start walking. "Don't worry about that, wanna go out tomorrow?"

"Sure, where?" 

"I was thinking to a nice restaurant and we go see a movie. all on me."

"You sure?"

Billy nods. "Yep." 

 

After school Billy was leaning against his car, waiting, steve came up to him. "Hey." 

"Hey." Steve bites his lip, before saying what he wanted to say. "I know about you charging people to do their projects."

"Really, how?" 

"I asked Ryan, you really shook him up." He says with a little bit of laugh, but then sighs. "Do you want me to stop?" Billy ask. "Look just don't get caught, I don't want you to get into serious shit." Steve goes closer to him and kisses him quick. "I don't want that big brain of yours getting you into trouble."

Billy just smirks "my brain is always getting me into trouble." They were about to go but a kid comes up to them, it was a kid on their basketball team, name Jason. 

"Hey Hargrove, here's my rubric." Billy takes it and reads it over. "I'll have it done by Friday. Get you extra points if you have it in early. You'll probably get like a high 80."

"80? Why not a 100?"

"Because I'll have to put a few mistakes." 

"Why?" Billy just gives a him a dull look. "So the teacher doesn't get suspicious you dumb fuck. Because let's face it, you're not the brightest crayon in the box." Jason scowls. "Just get it done asshole." He stomps off. "It's 50 dollars!" Billy yells out. 

"Hey Billy?"

"Yeah?"

"Tomorrow I'll pay for date night." Billy was about to protest, but Steve cuts him off with a quick kiss. "Instead of spending that money on me, you can save it and use it to get away from that asshole you live with. Me and you can use it to get out of here."

"Really?"

"Yeah, we can move to maybe Cali or New York, we get jobs. You probably be a scientist." Billy rolls his eyes. "I'm not going to be a scientist, I'm not that smart." 

Steve chuckles and cups Billy's face.

"Listen to me Billy Hargrove, you're a Genius." And Steve loves his crazy genius.

"Okay, but I'm probably just going to end up making military weapons or some shit like that." 

"Or you can just be a teacher." 

"And deal with some little shit heads? No thank you." Steve only smiles and wraps a hand around Billy's waist. 

"We'll look at more options later for that big brain of yours.”

><<>

It’s the weekend and Billy is laying on his back in Steve's bed, naked. His legs are up to his chest and Steve is between them licking his hole, getting it wet enough to get his fingers in and he was also naked.

"Fuck steve." He moans, steve smirks a little bit and spreads his fingers, getting more moans from the boy. 

Steve takes a his tongue away and keeps fingering Billy, hitting his prostate with each thrust. "St-Steve, fuck." He whimpers out as he starts to come. 

Steve takes his fingers out and kisses bill's red hole.  "Fuck, I love it when you do that." Billy pants. Billy gets up and stretches. 

"It's the least I can do after you fixed my car." Steve kisses his shoulders. "Wanna lay down for a while?" Billy yawns a little and nods. 

"Yeah, but soon I gotta go to Home Depot for supplies." 

"For what?"

"Going to be making a car generator out of a lawn mower." Steve looked a little surprised, "you can do that with a lawn mower?"

"Yeah, hey look in my pants pocket. Have something for you." Steve gets off the bed and goes to Billy's jeans. He digs through the pocket and finds a digital watch, it was his watch that he was planning to throwing away. It stopped working about a month ago. 

"Fixed it up for you, good as new." Steve smiles and gets back on the bed. "I love you, my genius."

"Told you, not a genius." He mumbles tiredly, steve plays with his curls and sighs happily. "Maybe, But you sure are fucking smart."

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching shameless and lip Gallagher charged people for money if he did their assignments for them and I thought that’s something Billy might do. 
> 
> Leave some comments, wanna hear your thoughts and leave a kudo


End file.
